mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinkaiser SKL (Series)
Mazinkaiser SKL '''is an OVA, novel and manga series spin-off of Mazinkaiser, which itself is a spin-off of Mazinger Z. Animation was handled by Studio Actus while licensing was done by Media Blasters. Prior to the OVA, a manga titled Mazinkaiser SKL Versus was published in the mobile phone magazine Shu 2 Comic Gekkin. The novel adaptation was serialized in ASCII Media Works Dengeki Hobby Magazine.'' Like Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!, this series is influenced by other works by Go Nagai including Devilman and Violence Jack. Plot Set on Machine Island, an island that during a great war was isolated from the rest of the world after an experiment by WSO went wrong creating the gravity curtain that encased the island in a massive storm. Three factions composed of survivors and descendants of victims of the war - the barbaric Garan Army, the samurai-esque Kiba Army, and the women composed Hachiryokaku - have taken over the island and now fight for total dominance of Machine Island and its resources. Each faction controls a part of the machine that powers the gravity curtain. The factions developed their own war machines from the remains of defeated WSO machines and the vast resources found on the island, like the GRK-7 and the DBM-2. One day the WSO learns the gravity curtain has become unstable and will explode in 66 hours, destroying the planet and all life along with it. Quickly, the WSO sends the Skull Force in to combat the each faction, reclaim each of the gravity curtain machine's parts and end the crisis. The Skull Force are made of two teams: the two-man Death Caprice Squad consisting of Ken Kaido and Ryo Magami, who together pilot the super robot Mazinkaiser SKL, and their backup the Gren Falcon Squad. When Skull Force enter Machine Island, the Gren Falcon Squad are decimated, leaving a single survivor, Tsubasa Yuki, as the only backup for the Death Caprice Squad. From here on, the remaining Skull Force battle through three armies to power down the gravity curtain before it explodes and destroys the Earth. Trivia * In the scanning of Iron Kaiser in the database, freeze framing reveals Mechanical Beasts. * The voice actors of the main characters later voiced Devilman characters in the crossover Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. ** Kaido is voiced by Shintaro Asanuma who voiced Akira Fudo. ** Magami is voiced by Satoshi Hino who voiced Ryo Asuka. *** Ironically, Kaido and Magami's code names match up with the above character's alter-egos. ** Tsubasa is voiced by Saori Hayami who voices Miki Makimura. Cameo5.jpeg Cameo4.jpeg Cameo3.jpeg Cameo2.jpeg Cameo1.jpeg Gallery 2-Mazinkaiser-SKL-2.jpg|Mazinkaiser SkL skl-magnum-mazinkaiser-skl-01-f0e13e21-mkv_snapshot_06-55_2011-01-01_19-39-22.jpg|Mazinkaiser SkL 1-Mazinkaiser-SKL.jpg|Mazinkaiser SkL Mazinkaiser_skl_scar.jpg|Mazinkaiser SkL Mazinkaiser-SKL.jpg|Mazinkaiser SKL skl-magnum-mazinkaiser-skl-01-f0e13e21-mkv_snapshot_05-29_2011-01-01_19-34-58.jpg|Mazinkaiser SKL Characters Designs Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_01.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_02.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_03.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_04.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_05.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_06.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_07.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_08.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_09.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_10.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_11.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_12.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Character_Designs_13.jpg Mecha Designs Mazinkaiser_SKL_Mecha_Designs_01.jpg|Mazinkaiser SKL Mazinkaiser_SKL_Mecha_Designs_02.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Mecha_Designs_03.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Mecha_Designs_04.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Mecha_Designs_05.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Mecha_Designs_06.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Mecha_Designs_07.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Mecha_Designs_08.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Mecha_Designs_09.jpg Mazinkaiser_SKL_Mecha_Designs_10.jpg|GRK-7 (modeled on the Garada K7) Mazinkaiser_SKL_Mecha_Designs_11.jpg|DBM-2 (modeled on the Doublas M2) Mazinkaiser_SKL_Mecha_Designs_12.jpg External Links *Official Site Category:Mazinger Series Category:Anime Category:Mazinkaiser SKL Category:OVA